The Weaker They Are The Louder They Howl
by Toby Cruz
Summary: The Beauty Diao Chan is about to tame the best Lu Bu
1. Chapter 1

As Lu Bu decendent of Jiu Yuan was in his own private black smith barn a messenger came to him. Lu Bu noticed the puny man waiting for the enormous beast to finish sharpening his spear. Stepping off the petal and turning the sharpener off Lu Bu straightened his back and took his giagantic posture. "What is it, scum?"

"I was sent with a message from Ding Yuan and Dong Zhou. They wish your presence at tomorrow night's party to enjoy wine and entertainment."

Lu Bu cocked an eye brow contentemplating the thought of free entertainment and wine. He was after all a man that enjoyed good wines. A little smirk came onto the mans face. "Return and tell your Lord that I will be there." Lu Bu said. As long it was not his money spent he could not decline. The messenger stood in place admiring the warrior; this infuriated the warrior. "Well on with you!" Lu Bu screamed pointing the man out of the barn.

Ding Yuan, Dong Zhou and Lu Bu sat at the center table. The huge room was filled with ten other tables where Dong Zhous' soldiers sat awaiting the entertainment promised. Lu Bu sat directly across from Dong Zhou facing the stage, and Ding Yuan to his left. Dong Zhou sat the closest to the stage for when his concubines came to dance and sing he would surely be the one they danced for. Until that moment came his women served as maids and served all the men, all his soldiers.

"So let us get to business, shall we." Ding Yuan said and looked directly at Lu Bu. "To best serve our future emperor we would like to join our forces. Your services shall not to unpaid. Up front will give you a beautiful horse; Red Hare have you heard of him?"

"Yes I have heard of the damn thing. You think an animal will bribe me to join your army. I am Lu Bu no army deserves my loyality." Lu Bu angrily stood from his chair. He stood so swift the chair fell from all four behind him.

"My Lord Dong Zhou wishes to know how much gold you wish for your attribunes."

Banging his hand against the table shaking the other officers mugs and plates Lu Bu burst into a yell. "How dare you waste my time with such nonsense! I travel from far to hear this rubbish from your mouth-" A soft tug at his armor surprises Lu Bu he turns his posture almost striking the concubine realizing how fragile she was Lu Bu stopped himself just in time. "I'm sorry sir, would you like some more wine." The women held a pitcher of wine; stunned by her beauty and innocence Lu Bu was silent. Feeling rather weak Lu Bu took a step back an regained his balance. "uh. . Why, yes. . Please." The woman took a step toward the chair and filled his mug. "I'm sorry sir, I must have knocked over your chair; let me get that." Still mesmorized by this women it took a few moments for her words to register by the time he had realized she was apologizing for his doing she was half way to the ground to set his chair upright. "No it's my fault I must – ou" He said rushing to stop her. He moved too quickly to stop his head from smashing into her.

While Lu Bu and the mistress was on the floor Ding Yuan was thankful for what had just happened infront of him. Once Lu Bu had regained his posture he would approach the question again and this time he knew the warrior would not decline. Wang Yun was absolutely right this maiden was irrestistable even to the most feared man of the land. Yes this concubine was certainly the best gift Dong Zhou had received. If this women left the mighty Lu Bu dazzed he couldn't wait until he could see her on the battlefield. Entrancing the soldiers into her beauty, yes this was the perfect rise of Dong Zhou!

The two giggled on the floor and rubbed their heads from the clash. They both reached eye contact for a briefy second as soon as they connected she immediately looked away. "Are you all right?" Lu Bu asked concerned his hard head not only of thinking too highly about himself but also his pysical structure was terribly hard. "Yes, sir." The lady whispered standing to her feet, as did he; he brought his chair up right with his rise to normal posture. "I am deeply sorry my Lord. . " She paused for she did not know his name. She did not know how this huge warrior was. "Lu Bu" He briefly stuck out his chest and raised his head high impressed with himself. Back to his normal self; he was not sure what had over power him a second ago but he knew he would not let it happen again. Usually when the name Lu Bu was announced the man saw fear rise in their eyes but this was abnormal. "Ah." She said un impressed and walked away.

Turning to the table hoping none of the other men had seen his clumsy moment but knew that this was impossible. Lu Bu stared at the men with his all star famous glar. "What are you scum looking at?"

Smirking Ding Yuan said. "She could be yours."

"What? Who. Pa A woman? Lu Bu needs no woman. They weaken your ability to fight. Only a fool would deprive himself the freedom of the battle field. You have a deal. I will take my horse now and deliver the gold to my house tomorrow afternoon."

"Great. We have an accord then?" Lu Bu and Ding Yuan sealed the deal.

On his ride home on the Red Hare Lu Bu could not concentrate on the ride or the deal. But what had come over him in his interaction with concubine. All the people of the land was timid of him, not the other way around. He had never been speechless especially in front of a mistress. He was the mighty Lu Bu!

"My lady you were amazing tonight. Your voice is like an angel." Diao Chan's servant said to her as the mistress combed her long brown hair and stared in the mirror.

"Thank you for your kind words. I am glad it is over with." The servant could sense sadness in her voice.

"My lady what is bothering you?"

"I do not conconde this, my father was traded me away like a pig for some tribal ritual. My song and dance should be saved for the one I love not for the pig Dong Zhou!" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"With your beauty you could have any man you desired, I'm sure of it."

"Your words are useless. I belong to Dong Zhou."

The maiden was silent as was her servant. Her servant watched the woman but got excited when a little smile came across the maidens face. "What, what is it?"

"Tell me about this Lu Bu." The mistress only knew one thing about the warrior; to successfully full fill her fathers wishes he was the man to slay Dong Zhou.

Fear came over the servants face. "No one really knows the warrior. All of us servants are scared of him. He is the most feared man in China. It is said he is equal to over ten thousand soldiers All that is said about him is that he does not know the meaning of the word mercy. He doesn't have an eye for women."

Diao Chan remembered her encounter with Lu Bu, the man she met was not the man this woman spoke of. "He looked at me." She said softly. Her servant looked up surprised. "What would you have of him?"

"I would have him steal my heart." Diao Chan said rolling a scarf in her hands while day dreaming in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

2-

"Yuan Shao and allied forces are approaching Hu Loa Gate. Zang Liao, protect the rear! Diao Chan stay in here with me! Lu Bu, Kill everyone else!" Diao Chan rolled her eyes at the thought of miserably sitting with the fat pig while her knight went into battle alone. Wait. . Did she just think Lu Bu was her knight in shining armor? Of course the man did not think the same. She had captivated every other warrior here but Lu Bu seemed to not notice her not even a glimpse at her.

"Ha, they can come. I like squashing bugs!" Lu Bu roared then fleed threw the open gate. She watched as Lu Bu and Zang Liao rode away. Dong Zhou, Diao Chan, Ding Yuan, and Wang Yun all stayed inside the gate while the two brave warriors risked their life for the greedy.

Looking around the room with all the men relaxed drinking wine and eating Diao Chan was disgusted and decided to join the battle.

Inside the enemy base Lu Bu was surrounded by soldiers. They all circled around him. The soldiers were assisted by Cao Cao, Lei Bei, and Sun Jian. "You are a fool Lu Bu." They said as they entered in. Perhaps he had gotten into far. He had not battled for so long it over excited him. "Bring it on." Preparing to swing his spear to slash the enemy a figure jumped from the watch tower and jumped in the circle with him. It was the women from inside the gate, Dong Zhou's concubine, Diao Chan. "Diao Chan what are you doing here? It is too dangerous for you to be here." Lu Bu asked relieved she was there. "I do not fight with Dong Zhou, I want to fight with you; that is if you will have me." She said hesitant. A smile came upon Lu Bu's face as he looked around ready to strike. "Alright my lady, let's do this." With his last word he swung his spear knocking down many soldiers. Fighting his way to the generals. With every swing came cries of the soldiers, and every chance he got he would glance over at Diao Chan making sure she was alright. He was impressed by her skill, she was after all not just a pretty face.

Being able to fight with the warrior made Diao Chan fight even harder. She wanted to get him to notice her. Every so often she would catch him checking up on her, she thought it had worked.

With no warning Sun Jian stroke her in the back, not with his blade but with the end of his sword. Out of instinct she cried out 'ouch' She looked up as Sun Jian was lifting his sword to finish her off. She did not have time to react, The blade coming closer and closer; She squinted her eyes preparing herself for the attack- The sound of metal banging together made her open her eyes. Lu Bu had saved her from getting squashed. Lu Bu stood in front of her in a dead lock with Sun Jian. She immediately got to her feet to attack the soldiers preparing to back stab Lu Bu after the dead lock.

She heard cries behind her but she could not take her attention off of the soldiers or they would back stab her as well. She just prayed the cries were not from Lu Bu. "Please forgive me!" She heard a voice beg for mercy behind her and she knew it did not belong to Lu Bu. "If your sons are smart they will not have the same fate as you!" And the warrior was gone. Diao Chan looked behind her. Lu Bu was standing over Sun Jian's body. They were alone. The army ad retreated. Dong Zhou's forces were victorious. For the time being Hu loa gate was still considered home for the two.

Lu Bu whistled for Red Hare. "Thank you my lord." She said and bowed to the warrior as he approached her. He placed his hands on her chin and brought it up to meet his eyes. "Anything for my lady." He smiled at her. She could feel herself starting to blush in front of the warrior and turned away. "Lord Dong Zhou does not know I came out. I must return before he realizes and I am subject to a worst fate than just dancing for him." And she ran off.

He watched as her tiny body disappeared and out of sight. Her words echoing in his mind, worst fate? She did not like Dong Zhou. Then why was she with him? Why had she sneaked out and fought with him? To be a burden he thought. However, he enjoyed her company. He got on top of red hare and rode back to the gate.


End file.
